SuckerPunch: Alternate Ending
by Clarvelfangrrl4ever
Summary: This is my ending for SuckerPunch. Baby doll realizes it's Sweat Pea's story and she leaves and tells her mum what Rocket said where she finds out more bad news. One shot.


**Sucker Punch Alternate Ending**

Baby doll was running to the cupboard which Sweat pea was locked in, she inserted the keys and twisted them until she heard a click, then she opened the door to Sweat pea crying. Sweat pea saw Baby doll who too looked at bad as she did.

''Baby doll? Where's Amber and Blondi?'' Sweat pea said with visible worry in her voice

''There gone. It's just you and me, Sweat pea.'' Baby doll said, yanking Sweat pea up and they began running. They had all they needed for an escape plan. A map. Fire. A knife. Keys. They ran to a place that fire would rapidly grow wild in but not too wild. They got a glass and put a piece of cloth in and lit it alight. They then began running again they opened a door that was locked, but with the luck of having keys, was now opened. They both knew they had to be careful, one false move and then no one will be free. The alarm went off, Baby doll had simmered the idea that someone had saw the fire and try, but failed, to stop it. They doors all opened and they sneaked out of the last door before managing to find out how they were to get outside. When they got outside they ran and hid in the parking lot.

''Baby doll. What do we do now?'' Sweat pea asked a very distant Baby doll

''Five things. They man said in order to be free we had to find five things. A map was the first one. Then, fire was the second one. The third was a knife. The fourth was a set of master keys. But, the last one he said was a great victory but it would mean freedom. Great freedom.'' Baby doll seemed confused, she turned to a panda eyed Sweat pea, then to the floor. She suddenly realized what the old man meant.

''It's me'' Baby doll said, Sweat pea looked at her started before saying,

''What do you mean Baby doll. You can't give up now were so close to freedom. A place where we can finally be free and you want to give up now? Who was the one who told us to do this? Who was the one who told us not to give up? And, now your thinking of going back to them. Your a hypocrite''

''Exactly. After every that happened I wanted to be free and my only chance of that is here. You are stronger then any of us. You can survive out there in the big world. We never could. It's you Sweat pea, it's your story. Your the only one who can live for us not. All of us''

''No. Baby doll, don't do this. If you do you'll regret it'' tears were streaming down Sweat pea's, face _How can she do this after all we have been through, _she thought

''Sweat pea don't cry. Look when you get out of here go to the bus shelter stay off the roads. When your on the bus go back home and tell your mum and dad what Rocket said'' Sweat pea winced at Rocket's name, her sister. The only one she truly loved.

''Sweat pea you can do this. I have faith in you. Always have'' Baby doll got up and started walking she turned to Sweat pea one last time and said,

''Make sure it's a good story'' She smiled and moved forwards toward a crowd of men, whilst Sweat pea moved to the gates. The men were laughing and drinking alcohol from bottles. Sweat pea was at the gate and closed it and speeded off into the distance. She only caught a glimpse of Baby doll kicking one of the men in there private place. _Good girl, Baby doll. You gave them what they deserve you have done us proud, _Sweat pea thought.

* * *

**Sweat Pea's POV**

****The question of who's story this was has finally answered. It was mine. I was the one who had to live for each and everyone of them. Amber. Blondi. Baby doll. Rocket. My dearest sweet Rocket who had given her own life to save someone as bitchy as me. I never was a kind-hearted girl like she was. But she had to fly free like a Rocket, she just couldn't stay grounded. We were so different yet in the end she gave her life to save mine, her older sister. I will never forget all she had done for me but in the end I should have been there a lot more for her. Bu, in the end I wasn't. So now I conclude my journey for freedom.

I walked to the bus stop but was stopped by two officers, the tall one of them asked me

''Excuse me Mam' but can we ask you a few questions?''

I panicked, were they informed of my escape? No what was going to happen I couldn't let them take me away. I had a life yet to live for them. I promised. But, these officers wouldn't even know the meaning of a promise if it smacked them in the face. I was about to speak, when the bus driver spoke,

''Excuse me officer's but this young lady has been with me since Harvard. I can't see how she would know anything about what happened around here''

''Is this true Mam'?''

''Yes. One-hundred percent true.'' I said, feeling a little less shaky now. I smiled and got on the bus

''Oh officer's let me say one last thing she's been a joy the whole time''

''Yes, sir. No need to continue further''

The officers walked off into the distance leaving me to answer to the bus driver,

''Thanks but I don't have a ticket''

''It doesn't matter. Go sleep in the back''

''Thanks again, Sir''

''We have a long journey ahead of us, Sweat pea''

''How do you know my name''

''Baby doll''

''You mean you were the one who told her?''

''Indeed. I hopped if I did then she would finally realize how to be free''

''Well, thanks''

I smiled at the driver before getting in the back and closing my eyes for a little sleep after all the work I did. I at least deserve a little sleep.

_And finally this question,_

_The mystery of whose story it will be,_

_Of who draws the curtain,_

_Who is it that chooses the steps in a dance?_

_Who drives up mad?_

_Who lashes us with whips,_

_But crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible?_

_Who is it that does all of these things?_

_Who honors those we love for the very life we live?_

_Who sends monsters to kill us,_

_But at the same time sings that we'll never die?_

_Who teaches us what's real,_

_And how to laugh at lies?_

_Who decides why we live and what we die to defend?_

_Who chain's us?_

_And who holds the key that can set us free?_

_It's you,_

_You have all the weapons you need,_

_Now fight!_

* * *

__Sweat Pea and Rocket's house - Night

I arrive to my house after a very long drive and knock on the door, It answers to a girl on the doorstep

''Who are you?'' She asks snobbishly

''Sweat pea''

''Sweat pea? My sister Sweat pea?''

I nod, then she wraps her arms around me, I suddenly remember this is my elder sister, Tiger Lily.

''Mum, she's back. It's Sweat pea''

I am then enfolded into a hug by my mum before she says

''Where's Rocket?''

I then cry again, or rather feel like I'm about to, Before saying

''She told me to tell you she loves you, dad and Tiger''

''Hun. Dad's dead.''

Can life get any worse for me?


End file.
